Opposites Alike
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: What if Akiza had a twin sister but the elder twin left her? Aria Izinski is now 18 years of age and has Psychic powers and a Signer mark, but she can communicate with the Spirit World. What will happen when Aria meets Yusei? With the hate-filled woman be able to sustain her feelings she develops for Yusei or with love win? Rated M for language and maybe lemon later on. Yusei x OC
1. Character Description

**Crimson Ice Flame: Well, I'm bored so it's time for another story! But this chapter is just the description of my character then we'll move on to the real shit.**

Name: Ari Izinski

Age: 18 (six minutes older than Akiza)

Alias: Shadow Rose Witch

Home Town: New Domino City

Occupation: Duelist, Akiza's elder twin, Loner, and Signer

Hair Color: Deep Crimson Red (similar to Akiza's)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Length: Shoulder length like Akiza's, but a bit longer with additional elbow-length bangs on either side of head. Curler like metal piece similar to Akiza's on top of head to restrain powers.

Clothing: A black corset; blue blazer with white puffy sleeves and high blue collar, back fans out similar to Akiza's but shorter; blue choker with a black crest of her dragon; black, fingerless gloves (Akiza) with gold bands on the top; blue shorts; black thigh highs; and red high heeled wedge sandals.

Personality: Mostly cold and distant towards other. No compassion for anyone, not even her sister. Hatred of mostly her parents and Sayer. Hatred of powers and Signer mark.

Likes: Dueling, Tinkering with machines, Duel Runners (owns one), and her Duel Spirits.

{Can talk to every Duel Spirit, but favors Shadow Rose Dragon and can travel to Spirit World as well as having Psychic Powers}

Dislikes: Pretty much any and everything else.

Height and Weight: Same as Akiza

Crush(?): Yusei Fudo (obviously)

Dueling Deck Type: Dark Monsters (in general)

Favorite Card: Shadow Rose Dragon

Synchro Monster: Shadow Rose Dragon (obviously)

Duel Disk Color: Black and blue trim with blue gems like Akiza.

Duel Runner Color: Mostly blue with black lining (stripes) across middle.

Singer Mark: Tail (Yusei has the head)

Relationships:

Sayer - Used to consider brother, but now hates him with burning passion.

Parents - Father: Hideo Izinski, Mother: Setsuko Izinski

Akiza: Younger twin sister she left at Arcadia Movement with Sayer.

[1] Akiza does not (ever) have a crush on Yusei, but Aria does.

[2] Aria is mostly opposite of her sister, but they share a few similarities like hatred of parents, Signer mark, Psychic powers, etc...

[3] Aria is more tomboyish while Akiza is more girlish (opposites).

[4] Aria built her Duel Runner by herself while on the streets of New Domino City and eventually hides out in an apartment in The Tops (where Leo and Luna live).

[5] Meets Yusei when he crashes at The Tops as well as Leo and Luna.

[6] Participates/gets invited to Fortune Cup as well as Yusei and Akiza and gets recognized as Shadow Rose Witch like Akiza (but that was obviously going to happen anyways).

**Crimson Ice Flame: Now that character introductions are out of the way, let's start with the story!**


	2. Prologue

**Crimson Ice Flame: I'm back with the prologue! Please enjoy the fire that begins with Aria and Akiza!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

**Prologue**

*Aria's POV*

I walked out of the large and tall building that was the Arcadia Movement, my hands in my jacket pockets, but then she came running after me. Fantastic, just what I need... The last thing I need is a bawling sister coming to try and make me stay with her. I hate it when she does this to me, it's so infuriating...

"Aria, wait!" she called out as I stopped, turning to her.

"What, Akiza?" I snapped.

You see, My name is Aria Izinski and the red head in front of me is my younger twin sister, Akiza Izinski. We were sent away because of our powers and when we escaped, Sayer found us and took us in, but I decided I would leave because I realized Sayer was just using us to make the Movement bigger so he could do God knows what with our powers after brainwashing us into oblivion. He got a hold of Akiza, but not me and I intend to keep it that way.

"Please stay. Sayer is good to us and gave us a home." she tried to reason.

"A home to _**you**_, not me, Akiza. I know what Sayer is doing and I'm not going to let him use me for his own selfish reasons. You're welcome to stay, but I'm leaving." I turned and started walking again, but Akiza grabbed my arm, which forced me to yank away from her. "Let go, Akiza! I'm not staying and that's final!"

"But Aria-"

"No, Akiza! I want to be alone!" I sighed, and turned to her again, looking into her golden brown eyes. "Akiza, you're my sister and you always will be and I'll love you just the same, but...I want to be alone so I can regain my sanity. I'm not trying to hurt you, but this is something I have to do. I'll miss you, little sis." I hugged the sobbing girl before giving her a smile and walking off, seeing Akiza fall to her knees as she started bawling.

I then saw Sayer as I ran, running as far as my legs would take me until I finally collapsed in an abandoned alley. I sank to the ground as I panted, quickly swiping the tears that had formed in my eyes. Yeah, I'll miss Akiza, after all, she is my little sister, but I had to leave. I didn't want Sayer to use my ability of talking to Duel Spirits and going to the Spirit World to his advantage, so I had to leave, no, run away from that monster who called himself a brother to me. No longer did I consider him a brother, or even a guardian of me, not anymore...

But that...was ten years ago.

I'm eighteen years old now and still living in the New Domino Area. That mark is still on my arm and my powers stronger than ever, but have also gained a reputation as the Shadow Rose Witch, however, that's only when I wear my mask and disguise. Now I live in a small apartment in a place called The Tops and made myself a Duel Runner from spare parts I found in a junkyard. I'm not sure what Akiza's doing, but I'm pretty sure she's still at the Arcadia Movement. Wouldn't surprise me if she was...

"Hmm? Oh, hey Kuriboh. something wrong?" I asked, seeing the Kuriboh Duel Spirit. "I don't know? She's probably at the Arcadia Movement if I know her, and I do. ... ... Yes I miss her, but I told you, this was something I needed to do on my own. I didn't want Sayer to figure out I could talk to you guys and then try and take over the Spirit World. Do you really want me to jeopardize you like that? ... ... Yeah, I thought so. I'm going for a walk, so I want to be alone for a little while... I'll talk to you later if you want. ... ... Ok, talk to you later..."

After my talk with Kuriboh, I got up off my couch and left my apartment. Now if you're wondering how I'm paying for my apartment, it's simple. I got a job not too much longer after I left the Arcadia Movement and it paid really a lot, so now I basically have millions of dollars, yet I live in a small apartment. Hell, I still have money coming into my bank account since I still have somewhat of a job, but that's besides the point. Anyways, I walked down the sidewalk of New Domino as clouds were above, looking like it might rain.

**(Author's note: Yes, it's bullshit, but get over it... Don't judge.)**

I enjoyed it when we had harsh or depressing weather because I love to see other people in pain, hurting, in misery. I only saw misery back then, and still do since I'm alone with these damned powers, it's only normal that I have a hatred for everyone, including my sister for falling for that bullshit Sayer fed her, burned into her brain... I looked up to see a large screen on building and a confident, no, more like stuck-up blonde Turbo Dueling. His name was Jack Atlas and he was dueling an ex champ named Hunter Pace.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, finish this!" Jack shouted.

The duel came to an end as Jack got off his Runner, removing his helmet. He looked up a bit with his right arm straight up and his index finger pointing to the sky, a camera on him This guy obviously enjoys flattering himself, not to mention the immense fan base he's acquires. He then said something I thought was completely stupid as he was obviously the oblivious and obnoxious type of person. And that Duel Runner? Looks more like an over sized inner tube if you ask me.

"Who's the master of faster? That's right, me! No one will take my title as king because I'm the best!" he said with his deep Australian accent.

I cringed. "I hate rich cats and spoiled brats like you, Atlas... Why challenge you to a duel when I already know how it's going to end? You're such a spoiled and pampered moron who's totally obnoxious and only pays attention to himself, and let's not forget only cares about himself. I hate people like you, Atlas..."

But no, it didn't end there, of course. No, after a few Duels up with some of the pros and winning all of them, someone came up to me on the race track. Oh, and did I mention this was on live television? No? Well it was.

"I like you." Jack said as I took my helmet off. "You seem like a worthy opponent to take me on in a Turbo Duel. What's say you and I have a go and see if you've got the skills to take my throne?"

I smirked, chuckling. "As much as I would enjoy that," I was being sarcastic now. "I'll pass."

"What?"

"You're one of the biggest and well known people here in New Domino, otherwise known as a spoiled little brat who gets any and everything he wants just by snapping his fingers. You're obnoxious and completely oblivious to everything and everyone you come in contact with and you got that title because it was given to you instead of _**earned**_ like a normal person would've tried to go after it. Want my opinion? Here it is. I hate guys like you who only care about themselves and only listen to the sound of their own voice. You keep your title because I want no apart of it if I have to live like a pampered prissy. Have fun living in the limelight, Atlas, because I want no part of it." I put my helmet on and took off, leaving Jack stunned at my words as I made my way home in which no one would know where to find me since I've cloaked my location.

After pulling my Runner up to my apartment, I did a change of clothing. I put on my black, hooded cloak; dark blue dress; and my white mask with a blue rose symbol under the left eye. My hair had grown out over the years so my dark red hair now went a little above my waist, not using my curler anymore since I modified my choker by using the material in my metal curler. The choker around my neck now restrains my powers and no one knows that that's what it does so I always leave that around my neck to keep myself under control.

I brushed out my long locks before pulling my hood up over my head and put my mask over my face, hiding my face as I have now transformed from Aria Izinski to the Shadow Rose Witch.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Wow! A lot of shit in that chapter, but a nice prologue, huh? The real stuff begins in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 01

**Crimson Ice Flame: Alright, so now the real story begins but in third person so let us begin, shall we?**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 01: Crash Encounter**

*Third person POV*

"Give up, Yusei! The only way you're leaving the Impound Center is with a security escort!"

"Yusei, attack now!"

"I can't!"

"Just do it! Isn't this what friends are for?"

"Blister... Turbo Warrior, end this."

Blister and Trudge both crashed as Yusei got out, but when he did, the security guards were electrocuting him as he lost control of his runner, heading straight for an alley as he was about to crash, until...

BAM!

Aria was just laying down on the couch, her eyes closed as she had drifted off to get a little sleep. But suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright, images flashing through her mind. Without thinking, she instantly got up and ran to the stairs, dashing down them. When she did, Aria was greeted by a man on a red duel runner crashing into something before he flew off the runner and flew into the redhead as she slammed into the ground, bashing her head when she landed as she was out cold. Not a minute later did two kids that looked like twins came running down to see the aftermath. A girl in pink with two teal colored pigtails came running in first, a boy, that was most her brother, in blue with teal colored hair pulled into a ponytail can running in after his sister, both seeing Aria and Yusei before they took them up to their apartment/home.

... ... ...

Aria's eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up, her head pounding as she groaned. "Ow, my head... What happened last night and where am I? All I remember is going down in that alley and someone crashing into me and then..." Aria sighed. "...hitting my head and blacking out, yeah... Great... I've gotta get out of here before-" Aria looked over and saw someone on the opposing couch from her, sound asleep.

It was a man. He had spiky black hair that was crab shaped with yellow streaks in it, a marker on his cheek. Aria looked down and saw his deck as she crawled over to it, placing her hand on it.

(You're a very good person, but also very sad... You also have an atounding confidence and a will to never give up.) Aria thought, taking her hand off the deck.

Aria looked back at the man, noticing the handsome features of his face. The crimson redhead slowly reached her hand out, wanting to touch the mark on his face, but just when she was about a centimeter or two away, she froze. Aria stared at her hand for a moment until she closed it in a fist, drawing it back as she placed it on her chest, lifting her other hand as she placed it on the marker she had gotten on her cheek. It was a small triangle that resembled the Star Trek symbol but turn on its side so that it was pointing to the right.

(I can't touch him... I'm a monster...) she thought.

Suddenly, Aria heard faint talking and got up, starting to walk to the door until something caught her eye. She looked over and saw a small shrine of action figures, posters, and basically anything else Jack Atlas related. She went over to it and picked up one of the action figures that was Jack standing proudly.

Aria gasped softly when she heard footsteps. She quickly pocketed the figure and grabed another from inside the doors, placing it in the missing ones place before going to the door. She pressed the button as the door opened, making her exit as the door closed, the twins coming downstairs to see only Yusei, but not Aria.

"Luna, where'd she go?" the boy asked.

"Don't look at me, I came down just as you did, Leo."

Leo whined, Luna sighing. "Don't be such a cry baby, Leo..."

... ... ...

When Aria got into her apartment, she let out a sigh, taking the figure from her pocket. "That reminds me, ever since I was thrown in the Facility, I never got a chance to get my Runner back..." she smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Aria sat down at her computer and started typing, getting codes, finding locations, and a bunch of other things and all the while, smirking the entire time. She missed her Duel Runner and now was her chance to get it back. She noticed that security wouldn't be as toght since someone had broken in last night and they had to repair things, but that's when Aria thought that maybe that man who crashed into her might've been the one who broke into the Impound Center. She smirked again at the thought but continued on

"With security down like this, breaking in will be no sweat." she said to herself. "I'm gonna have fun."

... ... ...

That night, Aria put on her security uniform, pulling her hair up into a nice bun and put her hat on her head, her clothes under her uniform. She cloaked the marker on her cheek before covering it with makeup, grabbing her bag and exiting her apartment, bumping into someone who was pushing a red Duel Runner.

"Oh, my bad. Wasn't paying attention." Aria said befre moving along. _"That was close..."_

Little did Aria know that it was Yusei she bumped into. Yusei stared at the woman until she disappeared into the elevator, having a strange feeling about her as he decided to follow her. When Aria was downstairs in the underground parking lot, she exited the elevator and groaned.

"God, these heels are so annoying. I'm changing into my own." she said.

The elevator opened again as Yusei came out with his Runner, looking around and spotting Aria as he saw her step out of her grey heels and slipping on blue wedge heeled sandals as he heard her let out a relieved sigh.

"That's better. Can't break into the Impound Center if my feet are killing me." she said before walking along, Yusei following her.

_"Breaking into the Impound Center? What could this girl want in there?"_ Yusei whispered to himself. _"I've got a bad feeling about this..."_

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ring-a-ding-ding, another chapter done! Let us continue with in the next chapter with Aria in the Impound Center!**


	4. Chapter 02

**Crimson Ice Flame: All right, I'm back so let's not keep you waiting! Here it is! Please like and review!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 02: Meet, Greet, and Shadow Rose**

When Aria reached the Impound Center she noticed there were still a few guards lurking around, trying to clean up the mess Yusei had made when he broke things on his way out. The crimson redhead pulled out her ID and swiped the card, the doors opening. Yusei decided to hide his Runner and follow her inside just before the doors closed. Aria head a rustle as she turned, but didn't see anyone.

"Hmm?" she peeked behind herself. "I could've sworn I heard something... Never mind, I've gotta keep moving." she said before moving along, Yusei not too far behind her.

Aria swiped her card again to open another door, but she quickly hid to the side when she saw two guards passing by. When she knew the coast was clear, she quickly made her way through the door and the rest of the way up the stairs and to the top floor. Aria finally found the vault door as she smirked. She swiped her card and punched in the four digit code, the door opening. She quickly entered through the door, Yusei closely behind, until she remembered something.

"I think it's about time I take this stupid outfit off..." she said to herself.

Aria undid her tie, tossing it to the floor, her shirt, overcoat, and skirt soon joining it. She then removed her hat and tossed it aside as well, reaching behind and taking her bun out as her long, crimson hair fell down her back, running her fingers through it. She then took off her sandals and put her thigh highs on, slipped back into her heels.

"All right, now where's that Runner..." Aria pulled out a small device, walking forward until she saw the blinking dot. "There you are..."

Suddenly, Aria heard footsteps as she turned around, her eyes meeting deep ocean blue ones. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Yusei said, putting his hands up.

Aria chuckled before laughing softly. Yusei gave her a strange look. "Polite, yet subtle. I take it you followed me in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did... Sorry... I wanted to know why you were sneaking into the Impound Center so I followed you on my Duel Runner, but I left it outside."

"I see, well, I came to get my Runner back since I was also thrown into the Facility. I never did get your name."

"Oh, it's-"

"Ah-ha!" said Trudge as spotlights turned on, the two looking up. "Come back for more, eh, Yusei? I'm taking you in for good this time! Get them!"

Without any other thought in her mind, Aria grabbed Yusei's wrist and pulled him along as they ran up the crate, Aria swinging Yusei over as he went in first before she grabbed the edge of the open crate with one hand and threw herself over and into the crate. She quickly took out two helmets, tossing one to Yusei as he caught it, Aria putting hers on as she hopped on her Runner, activating the machine that roared to life.

"Put it on."

"What are you-"

"Get on and hold on tight. I'll drive you to your Runner, but we have to hurry."

Yusei put the helmet on and got on as Aria took off, breaking through the crate as Yusei held onto her waist. She rode off with great speed, not stopping for anyone. "Now, your name again?"

"Right, it's Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"Nice to meet ya, Yusei. The name's Aria, now let's get outta here."

When the two made their escape, Aria dropped Yusei off at his Runner as he gave back her helmet before riding off on his as the two went their separate ways, but little did Aria know that she was going to be greeted by an unexpected visitor in the very near future.

... ... ...

"Leo, what are you doing here? This is a dangerous place." Yusei said, walking up to Leo.

"Oh, hi Mr. Amnesia Man! I'm looking for the Black Rose and the Shadow Rose!"

"I see, well just remember this is a dangerous place you're in." Yusei said, Leo and his friend, Dexter following.

Suddenly, everyone started running as Yusei looked up to see black, thorny vines shot out and jab into the ground as smoke clouded around. Yusei looked around when his arm started burning as he got to his knees.

"Nugh!" he grunted in pain. "It hurts just like before! When it appeared, the Crimson Dragon!" he rolled up his sleeve. "My mark!"

Suddenly, Yusei saw a dragon in the smoke with a black body, royal blue rose petals, and blood red eyes, but standing before the dragon was a woman. She wore a dark blue dress, black hooded cloak, and a white mask, a blue rose under the left eye as she had her Duel Disk on her arm, gasping.

(What the-!? Why does he have one too?) she thought.

"Who is that?" Yusei asked.

"You're arm..."

"Huh?" Yusei looked at his arm then back at her.

"So you also have a mark, huh?" she asked.

"I do." Yusei began to walk closer as the woman gasped.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, making strange hand gestures as a bright light appeared, the woman and her dragon disappearing along with it.

When the light was gone, Yusei looked back at his arm to see the mark was gone. "Who was that?"

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ooooh! The plot and the tension is building, but it's not over yet so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 03

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I'm back so let's not keep you waiting any longer!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 03: Knight vs. Dragons**

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be the Shadow Rose Witch?" the purple haired man said with a laugh.

"Who's asking?" Aria spat.

"I'm special Deputy Lazar and I work with Director Goodwin. We would like it if you were to participate in the Fortune Cup and we have something you might want to keep safe."

Aria, who was still in her disguise, took the envelope, seeing a picture of Akiza who was smiling. "Why should I care about her? I don't even see or talk to her anymore, so why should I care?"

"Because she'll be participating as well and if you don't want anything to happen to her, then you will cooperate. Until then, Ms. Izinski." Lazar said before leaving.

(Akiza... I may not talk to you or even see you, but you're still my younger sister...) Aria thought.

... ... ...

It was the day of the Fortune Cup and everyone was excited as things were getting started. After introductions were done, the tournament got underway as Luna, err, Leo was up first and ended up losing his duel. Aria was now up as she was going up against Sir Ransborg and if you couldn't tell already, she wasn't very pleased about it.

"I shall go first and I will start with summoning my Masked Knight, level the third! Now Masked Knight, unleash ability most special. Thou losith 400 points. Now I playith a Spell, Level Up! Mask Knight, you have been promoted to summon Masked Knight Level the fifth. I yield with face down, thine turn." Aria just stayed silent. "Thou have a silent tongue or have thou caught a viper?"

Aria placed a card as a monster appeared. "She just summoned Krebons. A nice card because when your opponent attacks, you can use Krebons effect to sacrifice 800 life points and negate the attack, but only if Krebons is targeted as an attack." Tanner explained.

"I activate the Spell card Double Summon. Now I can summon one more monster to the field and the one I choose is "Mimic Me" Shadow."

"That monster beith no match to my Masked Knight!"

"Oh, did I forget? When "Mimic Me" Shadow is summoned, it automatically gets to power up to the same Level as a monster on your field, and what better one than your Masked Knight?" Aria pointed to the Masked Knight. "Now that my monster has leveled up, I think it's time I give him a little tune up. I tune Krebons with "Mimic Me" Shadow in order to Synchro Summon Shadow Rose Dragon!"

"Tis true! Thou be the Shadow Rose Witch! Stay back!" Ransborg shouted.

"Shadow...Rose?" a woman asked in shock.

"Say what you want, but that won't change a thing because now I think it's time I activate my Field Spell and it's quite the sweet smelling one." Aria grabbed a card. "I activate my Field Spell, Forest of Shadows!"

Aria placed the card in the Field Spell slot as large trees grew, thorny vines surrounding the duel area. The thorny vines scattered everywhere, wrapping around the trees as blue roses bloomed all about the vines and tree tops, creating a dome of trees and vines.

"But don't think I'm finished there because next I activate another Spell from my hand called Shadow's Wrath! With this card in play, all the cards on your field are destroyed!"

"Curses!"

"And for every card that is destroyed on your field, I get to draw a card so that means I can draw two cards! Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Mine turn and I will make you taste defeat!" Ransborg stated. "I play the Spell, The Warrior Returnith Alive! Masked Knight, Level the third, returnith to mine field!"

Suddenly, the vines around the dome shot out and wrapped around Ransborg's Masked Knight as he gasped. "What be this!?"

Aria quirked a smile. "This be the effect of my Forest of Shadows. You wanna play in my forest, you gotta pay the price. The attack of any monster summoned gets cut in half and a Shadow Rose Token blossoms. Since you summoned a monster, the token appears on my field. This little Shadow Rose of mine can't be destroyed in battle or deliver an attack but if you so desire, attack because it won't do a thing and while you're at it, why don't you take in the lovely scent of my success..." Aria chuckled, grabbing one of the roses and taking in the lovely rose scent before placing the prickly flower in her hair.

"Grrr! Nevertheless, Masked Knight's ability most special activates and thou losith another 400 points! Now I sacrifice Masked Knight Level the third in order to summon Masked Knight Level the fifth! Now effect most special activates!"

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system, how about I activate a face down known as Dopple Ganger? With this card on the field, any time I take damage, it dishes out the same amount right back at you! Take that you big tin can!" Aria said. "And since you summoned another monster, I get another Shadow Rose Token."

"Nuuggg!"

"Now, are you finished?"

"I do not yield yet because Masked Knight Level the fifth's other ability most special activates!"

"He's right! Now Masked Knight gets bumped up from Level 5 all the way to Level 7!" the MC announced.

"You just don't learn, do you? Because you summoned a monster, it's attack get's cut in half. And another Shadow Rose Token shall bloom."

"I play thine Spell, Glory Shield , Equipping it my Masked Knight." Ransborg said, playing the card. "Masked Knight, attack the token of Shadow Rose! Now I choose to destroy Dopple Ganger trap!"

"Denied."

"What!?"

"By sacrificing Shadow Rose Dragon, I can negate the destruction of my card, but my dragon gets sent to the Graveyard. A small price to pay for a big gain."

"Grrr!"

"However, I still take battle damage." Aria finished.

"Thou be a demon, a sorceress, a witch!"

"Be careful who you call a witch..." Aria said in a dangerous voice.

"A threat!? Thou shall pay dearly! Masked Knight Level the seventh, unleash thien ability most special!"

A blast came from Masked Knight and hit Aria straight on, causing an explosion, Leo cheering. When the blast cleared, Aria's life points went down to just a mere 50. "Only 50 life points!? This duel is all but over! It's a fourth encore, it's a party with no music, it's the closing credits!"

"I yield with a face down. Thine turn. Any last words, sorceress?"

"Yeah, I got some last words for ya. This duel is finished."

"Lair!"

Aria drew a card. (Your deck is no match for mine, dear Shadow Rose. When it comes to dueling, you have no taste for strategy!) Ransborg thought.

"Hmm, let's see, what to do... How about I destroy my Forest of Shadows?"

"What be this? A trick?"

"Trick? No. Strategy? Yes! You see, you have to look beyond the beauty of my Shadow Rose Tokens in order to see their true power."

"If my math is right and it always is, Aria has sacrificed enough attack points in order to summon a monster with 2700 attack points and there's no doubt in my mind that she's bringing back Shadow Rose Dragon!" the MC said. "But with Forest of Shadows gone, Masked Knight's attack points go back to their maximum and if you've read fairy tails with knights vs. dragons, it never ends well for the dragon!"

"Rise once more Shadow Rose Dragon!"

"Ugh!" Yusei grabbed his arm as it started hurting. "That dragon... I've seen it before."

"I activate Shadow Rose Dragon's other ability! By removing one dark monster from my Graveyard, all the attack points of your monster go to zero."

"What!? You cannot do that, it be not fair, I spent all year working on this costume for this special tournament!" Ransborg's voice went to a normal voice as the crowd gasped.

"Well too bad, and the next time you wanna play dress up, you should think about what's on the inside and not on the outside!"

"Ah! I wanna go home! Take it easy now!"

"I am taking it easy, in fact, I'm not even trying! I'll show you to call me a witch! Shadow Rose Dragon, finish this with Shadow Rose Blast!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Ransborg's life points went to zero as he fell to the ground.

"With an astounding comeback, Aria has defeated Sir Ransborg and will move on to her next duel!"

Aria closed her eyes for a moment before turning and walking off the field, heading towards the doors. "Typical simpletons... When will they give me a real challenge?"

The crimson redhead may have won this duel, but what will happen when her sister, Akiza, goes up against Commander Coda? Will Akiza pull out a win or will she go down in flames with all her monsters? How will Aria react when she watches her only sister being tormented and hurt? All these questions are still a mystery that will come as answers soon enough.

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: The tension is building and the stakes just keep getting higher and higher. Read and find out how these two sisters will reunite their relationship as twins once again or will it just go down in flames? Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 04

**Crimson Ice Flame: Me again with more of my new story so I hope you like this chapter!**

**"Talking"**

_**"Whispering"**_

**(Thinking)**

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Chapter 04: Dueling Minds**

After Aria's victory, it was Akiza's turn to duel again as she was going up against the Commander Coda who is the Facility's best profiler on the baddest of all criminals, but now he was studying Akiza and Aria, the twin Izinski sisters. But once he was finished, it was time for the duel to get underway as it seemed to be going fine, for the first turn, until the Commander decided to screw everything up.

"And once I win this duel, you'll be sent to that special facility where you will be stripped of your powers!" Coda laughed.

"You don't understand! I'm learning to control my powers so that I can try and help people!" Akiza argued.

"**Help people**? All you've done is cause pain and hurt, including my own!"

"You don't understand what it's like to be in my shoes! Maybe if you lived in them, you'd see just what I feel!" Akiza started to cry.

"And Aria is no better, but I've heard she can control her powers better than you, Miss Akiza!"

"No, Akiza!" Aria said. She quickly got out of her chair and ran to the field, Yusei watching as she ran frantically, curious.

"Your powers are no excuse for escaping the law, Akiza. Just because you have special powers doesn't mean you're above the law. Just wait until you're in that facility where you won't hurt anyone anymo-"

"NO!" Aria shouted, everyone looking over to her. "Leave my little sister alone you monster!"

"Sister!?" Yusei was in shock when he heard that.

"A...Aria?" Akiza asked, her curler already out of her hair and on the ground.

"Stop torturing her like this! She doesn't deserve it!" Aria shouted. "Why don't you go a day in our shoes and see how it feels! It hurts being outcasts like us! Just because I haven't seen Akiza in so long doesn't mean I don't still care and understand what she's been through because I do! I know the pain and hurt that follows you every day of your life so don't go saying you know us until you've lived a day in our shoes, Commander!"

Aria looked over to Akiza, running over to her until she was right in front of her. The elder twin reached her hand out to try and grab Akiza's hand, but before she could, she got blasted backwards as she landed hard on her back.

"A-Aki-za..." Aria stammered, getting to her feet again. "D-Don't listen t-to him... Just keep d-dueling... Win, f-for us..."

Akiza stared into Aria's blue eyes with her golden brown ones, nodding as she drew a card. "It's my turn, Commander and I summon my Phoenixion Seed in defense mode, but I'm not done there because now I release her in order to summon Phoenixion Cluster Ammerilous in attack mode!"

"Not so fast, Akiza! My Mad Profiler can get rid of your monster one in the same, so say goodbye! By discarding one monster card from my hand, I can destroy any card I choose and so I'll destroy the monster you just summoned!"

"Mmm...!" Akiza closed her eyes and put her hands up as the card exploded, her Signer mark appearing along with Aria's. "You forgot one thing, Commander... I still have my face down, Rose Curse and now I'm going to use it! You spent so much time studying the person my sister and I were instead of looking at the people we've become, and for your narrow mindedness, you're going to pay the price. Rose Curse is a new card, one you could never profile! I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself!"

After the rose tornado disappeared, the Commancer was laying face down on the ground as his life points went to zero. "I didn't see that coming..."

When Akiza and Aria's marks disappeared, Aria ran to Akiza, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there with you, Akiza..."

Akiza's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around her sister, closing her golden brown orbs as she smiled slightly. "It's all right, Aria... I've missed you, sister..."

"I've missed you too..."

When the two finally pulled away from each other, Aria leaning over and grabbing Akiza's metal curler. She grabbed the long strands of hair that fell out and wrapped them back up in the metal roller, showing Akiza's face again. Akiza then noticed that Aria's hair was very long and that she didn't have her metal curler.

"Aria, what happened to your hair and your curler?" Akiza asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I grew my hair out and I used some pieces from the curler to make this collar that works just the same. I wanted my hair longer and I didn't wanna have to wear that curler all the time, so I grew my hair out long over the years and made this collar. It really has been a while, huh?"

Akiza nodded. "Please come back to the Arcadia Movement... Sayer's changed and I've missed you ever since you left. Please come back, Aria..."

Aria nodded with a grin. "Sure."

Akiza smiled, hugging Aria. "I really missed you..."

"Same here, Akiza, same here..."

~~~^.^ *.* -.- -_- o_o T_T :P~~~

**Crimson Ice Flame: Ugh, a short chapter... The next one should be longer because in the next one, we get to see Aria finally go up in a Turbo Duel! Yes! Finally! I shall see you next time!**


End file.
